Quand l'Aigle Argenté s'envole
by Oighear
Summary: Royal, royal, royal... il se répétait ce mot comme un mantra qui signifiait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais soudain, il n'en était plus sûr. - L'histoire suit Nozel Silva alors qu'il essaye de faire le deuil de sa mère Acier, disparue après avoir donné naissance à Noelle. Si une majeure partie de l'histoire est inventée, il y aura tout de même des spoilers du manga.
1. Nozel

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**D'abord merci d'être là. Ensuite, je crois qu'un petit avertissement s'impose... Si une majeure partie de l'histoire est inventée, il risque d'y avoir quelques spoilers du manga (je suis synchrone avec les publications au Japon, alors si tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre 222, fais attention !)**

**Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Nozel… fais tout pour protéger tes frères et soeurs avec cette magie._

Nozel se réveilla en nage, alors que le fantôme de sa mère s'évanouissait. Le souffle court, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il était, qui il était, d'où il venait. Nozel Silva, fils aîné de la famille royale Silva, et assurément futur capitaine de l'Aigle Argenté. Oui. Il était de la famille royale. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle tout irait bien.

Il chercha à ralentir sa respiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Ce n'était rien. C'était un rêve. Juste un rêve… Oui, mais sa voix…

_Je suis un membre de la famille royale_. Royale, royale, royale… il se répétait ce mot comme un mantra qui signifiait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Car rien n'arrivait à ceux qui étaient sur les toits du monde.

Son regard se promena dans l'obscurité de son immense suite, cherchant à calmer l'angoisse au creux de son ventre. La coiffeuse, la bibliothèque, les fauteuils, le secrétaire… il devinait à la faible lumière argentée de la lune les contours des meubles immaculés. Tout était là. C'était sa chambre. La chambre d'un fils de la royauté. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était comme tout avait toujours été. Tout était comme avant…

Comme avant. Nozel rejeta ses draps et s'assit au bord de son lit à baldaquins, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé au dehors.

A qui essayait-il de faire croire ça ? Rien n'était plus comme avant. Ils avaient tous basculé de l'autre côté, frappés par une tragédie qui n'était pas censée leur arriver, pas à eux, pas à la famille royale. Tout n'irait pas bien. Parce que leur mère, ce roc, la colonne qui les soutenait, le lien qui les maintenait tous ensemble, s'était effondrée, s'étaient envolée, comme l'aigle argenté qu'elle avait incarné. Et elle ne reviendrait plus.

_J'apprendrai une puissante magie sans égal, et comme toi, mère, je vais devenir le plus puissant de tous les capitaines. _

Nozel se leva, tenant fébrilement sur ses deux pieds et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient dans ce ciel. Leur éclat lui rappelait cette femme, leur mère, cette capitaine : ses cheveux argentés dont ils avaient hérité, Solid, Nebula et lui, le signe le plus sûr de leur qualité de Silva. Sans elle, la lumière ne se reflétait plus autant dans le palais. Sans elle, il était vide. Sa mort avait jeté sur la Maison Silva un voile obscurcissant, un voile de deuil, qui ne pourrait jamais être levé.

_Elle verra jamais mon grimoire._

Nozel laissa tomber son front contre la vitre glacée. Un sanglot, unique, lui échappa et il serra le poing. I peine un mois, elle était là, parmi eux. Mais elle avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un poupon bruyant.

_Elle ne me verra jamais rejoindre l'Aigle d'Argent._

Elle avait encore tant à faire. Elle avait laissé derrière elle sa famille, sa compagnie, ses Chevaliers. L'Aigle d'Argent avait perdu son phare. Soudain, l'une des compagnies les plus fortes et certainement la plus digne se retrouvait comme amputée. Pourquoi était elle partie ? Pourquoi les avait elle laissés ? Solid et Nebula avaient besoin d'elle. Dos à la fenêtre, la douce lueur de la lune projetant devant lui l'ombre d'un noble qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. _Il _avait besoin d'elle.

_Elle ne me verra jamais devenir capitaine_.

Ses bras enlaçaient ses jambes recroquevillées contre lui et il appela son nom, il la supplia comme un bambin supplie sa mère de ne pas l'abandonner seul dans sa chambre. Sa tête retomba sur ses genoux alors qu'une ultime pensée traversait son esprit.

_Elle ne me verra jamais devenir Empereur-Mage._

Dans cette pièce baignée d'obscurité que seule la clarté feutrée de la lune brisait, dissimulé sous le voile de la nuit, seul, pathétique et lâche, il laissa toute sa rage et son désespoir déferler dans un torrent de larmes.


	2. Illusion

Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Cela avait déjà été surprenant qu'il arrive à fermer l'oeil la veille au soir mais tout bien considéré, après les nuits d'insomnies qui avaient précédées, il devait avoir atteint ses limites. Quand les premières lueurs du jour avaient percé, il avait compris que sa nuit était terminée et s'était affairé à préparer lui-même tout ce qui relevait habituellement du travail de ses domestiques pour s'occuper. Cependant, en réalisant que les domestiques trouveraient son attitude étrange et pourraient ébruiter ce changement soudain de caractère, il avait tout remis en l'état.

A présent, le soleil tapait, éblouissant et chaud, à travers les larges fenêtres et installait une fausse impression de sérénité et de sécurité dans la salle à manger. Seul assis à l'immense table des Silva, Nozel déplaçait ses aliments dans l'assiette plus qu'il n'avalait réellement un petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait encore croisé personne à part des domestiques. Autant dire qu'il n'avait croisé personne.

Les domestiques de la Famille Silva savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils leur soufflent quoi que ce soit avant qu'ils n'aient mangé quelque chose, et leur présence se faisait incroyablement discrète le matin Elle l'était d'autant plus depuis qu'une de leur maîtresse s'en était allée. Pourtant, pour une fois, Nozel aurait aimé entendre des voix. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, mais il désirait plus que tout entendre quelque chose : une discussion entre deux cuisiniers, des ragots entre femmes de chambres… n'importe quoi qui lui eût permis de faire taire ses doutes.

Sa prière fut exaucée rapidement puisqu'un grondement provenant les escaliers lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il devina vaguement que son frère et sa soeur s'étaient enfin décidés à descendre manger et dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse. Solid rentra en premier, suivi de près par Nebula, qui l'avait probablement encore laissé gagner. Nozel les regarda s'attabler bruyamment. Quand tiendraient-ils leur rang et cesseraient ils de se comporter comme des plébéiens ? Mais il ne souffla mot. Il n'avait pas la force de les réprimander. Encore moins celle de leur enlever ce petit bonheur.

Nozel releva les yeux vers Sara la nourrice, qui inclina la tête en signe de respect. Les cernes sous ses yeux laissaient bien présager que le rat qui vivait à présent dans ce château posait aussi problème aux domestiques. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, en soi. Nozel la vit tenter de se refaire une contenance, à bout de souffle après avoir couru derrière les deux fusées qui lui servaient de fratrie.

\- Maître Nozel, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal, avez-vous bien dormi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas arrêter de manger (enfin, arrêter de réorganiser son assiette) pour mentir à la nourrice de son frère. Il préféra garder les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

\- Maître, poursuivit-elle, votre père m'a chargée de l'excuser auprès de vous. Il est en déplacement à la frontière du Royaume de Coeurs…

\- J'ai compris.

\- Il ne sera donc pas là pour votre cérémonie de remise des grim…

\- Je crois avoir dit que j'avais compris.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas hausser la voix, mais en croisant le regard apeuré de Sarah, il comprit qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait plus faim, tout à coup. Il se leva, et quitta la pièce, indifférent aux appels de Solid.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il soit là pour sa cérémonie de remise des grimoires ? Ou même qu'il soit au château lorsqu'il reviendrait avec ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été là en général, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été là lorsqu'elle… elle !

Nozel se stoppa brutalement et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Il n'y trouva qu'un miroir. Un miroir. Il baissa les yeux. Sa déception n'avait d'égal que la honte qu'il ressentait à l'idée de s'être ainsi grossièrement trompé. Ce n'était qu'un miroir. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était reven…

\- Nozel.


	3. Rang

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, ces cheveux flamboyants entre mille, et entre mille cette insupportable manie de pénétrer dans la Maison Silva comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait annoncé sa venue, mais ces derniers temps, Nozel trouvait que les gardes le laissaient entrer un peu trop facilement, sous prétexte qu'il était un cousin et un noble, lui aussi.

\- Fuegoleon, lâcha froidement Nozel avec tout le dédain dont il était capable  
\- On risque d'être en retard si on ne part pas tout de suite. La cérémonie des grimoires, tu te souviens ?

Nozel soupira, jetant un regard en coin dans le miroir. Comment avait il pu l'entre-apercevoir ? Il ne lui ressemblait même pas…

\- J'arrive, laisse-moi deux minutes.

Fuegoleon, ce modèle de droiture ridicule, se retira dans le parloir alors que Nozel entreprenait l'ascension des escaliers. "Tu te souviens ?" non mais pour qui il le prenait ? C'était la cérémonie la plus importante pour un futur Chevalier-Mage, puisque les membres de la famille royale ne passaient pas ce pathétique test de sélection. Fuegoleon était parfois si condescendant avec lui… pourtant il n'avait pas détecté d'animosité, rien. Avait-il réellement cru qu'il aurait pu oublier ?

Nozel accéléra le pas, mettant de côté ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Pas alors que Fuegoleon Vermillion serait à l'heure. Être en retard souillerait le nom des Silva, ce nom dont il avait à présent l'entière responsabilité. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son paternel et Nebula et Solid n'avaient que 10 et 4 ans. Quant à la petite chose qui s'égosillait un étage au dessus, ce n'était même pas une question.

Oui, réalisa-t-il. C'était pour les Silva qu'il allait se rendre à cette cérémonie. Pour prouver qu'ils étaient encore forts, prouver qu'il reprenait le flambeau, qu'il avait les épaules pour endosser la cape argentée. Il ferait taire tous ceux qui avaient osé médire sur sa mère et sur ses choix. Il deviendrait capitaine de l'Aigle Argenté, comme sa mère. Il serait le plus fort des capitaines, comme sa mère. Il écraserait Fuegoleon Vermillion, comme sa mère écrasait Dame Mereoleona malgré son handicap d'attribut magique. Ce sera grâce à lui que le nom de Silva continuera à perdurer. Il porterait toute sa famille, et toutes les générations qui avaient précédé. Il accepterait l'héritage que sa mère lui avait laissé. Il pouvait le faire…

_Vraiment ?_

Le désagréable goût de la bile s'installa dans sa bouche et il enfonça la porte de la première salle d'eau qu'il trouva. Penché au dessus du lavabo, il sentit une sueur froide s'emparer de lui. Il avait les épaules ? Lui qui n'avait même pas réussi à la sauver ? Lui qui n'avait rien pu faire face à sa détresse ? Il revit la cohue, il entendit à nouveau les hurlements, les sommations de quitter la pièce. Il ressenti à nouveau la terreur qui l'avait assailli ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance.

Car jamais il n'avait connu la peur. Il était de la famille royale, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Sa magie était supérieure, son statut était supérieur, il avait toujours eu et aurait toujours de quoi vivre et bien plus. Il n'avait rien à craindre car le monde lui appartenait. Mais la mort… la mort ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, encore moins celle de sa mère, si forte.

Nozel releva la tête seulement pour croiser le regard d'un étranger. Il n'était plus lui-même, il n'était plus le calme et talentueux Nozel Silva dont l'avenir brillant était tout tracé devant lui. Il n'était plus qu'un adolescent terrorisé et paralysé par le doute et le deuil.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans ce miroir.

Depuis quelque temps, il trouvait qu'il y avait bien trop de miroirs dans ce château.

De nouveau dans le couloir, il tomba à nouveau sur un miroir qui lui signala qu'au moins, de l'extérieur, il tenait son rang. Il portait les vêtements des Silva qui, à eux seuls, dégageaient une aura de pouvoir et de prestige. La cape blanche tenue par la broche dorée de leur famille suffisait à lui donner la prestance nécessaire. Si ce n'était pour quelque cernes, il pouvait presque passer pour le même Nozel Silva qu'il y a un mois. Cette pensée le remit en confiance. S'il jouait assez bien la comédie, il pouvait sauver la face des Silva en cette période troublée.

Non seulement il le pouvait, mais il le ferait.

Il allait redescendre pour rejoindre Fuegoleon lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau ses pleurs. Il se retourna et vit une domestique se ruer vers la nurserie. Nozel resta planté là. Sa résolution venait soudain de s'évaporer. L'horloge au mur lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Pourtant, il remonta le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte.

D'où il se tenait, Nozel ne pouvait voir que les couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmitouflée. La domestique la serrait contre elle, la berçant jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, elle ait retrouvé un calme presque angélique. Il croisa son regard et un instant, il crut la revoir elle aussi dans ces prunelles. Il eut un mouvement de recul et buta contre la porte, trahissant sa présence. La domestique se retourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

\- Maître Nozel ! Souhaitez-vous la prendre ?

_La prendre ?_ Son regard dévia sur ce qu'on lui proposait. Une chose minuscule qui ressemblait objectivement en tout point à ce que son frère ou sa soeur avaient été. Il avait toujours accepté de "les prendre", toujours sous l'oeil vigilant des nourrices ou de sa mère. Il avait "pris" Solid et même Nebula, bien qu'il n'ait pas été bien âgé à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais hésité.

Mais malgré cette ressemblance avec eux, avec leur état commun de nourrisson, elle était différente. Elle était différente parce qu'elle était la cause de tout ça. Elle était la cause de sa déchéance, elle était ce avec quoi on l'avait laissé, et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Elle osait le fixer de ses yeux si semblables à ceux de leur mère. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, ses paupières tombèrent lentement. Il se retourna.

\- Maître Nozel ?

Et quitta la pièce sans un mot.


	4. Grimoire

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi ! **

**Réponse à The Chicken of Darkness (au passage, j'adore ton pseudo xD): Bien entendu que j'allais faire entrer Fuegoleon en scène ! Je l'ai même rajeuni d'un an pour l'occasion... Pour ce qui est du Nozel, oui, c'est un personnage profond et complexe ! Les chapitres avec lui durant l'arc des elfes m'ont vraiment ouvert les yeux : il n'est pas _seulement_ le type froid et verbalement violent. Mais j'avoue avoir peut-être un peu forcé le côté torturé hahaha... juste parce que je crois qu'il est vraiment un gros angoissé dans le fond. ****Il est pour moi l'un des personnages les plus complexes de Black Clover et je trouve qu'il mérite beaucoup plus d'amour et d'histoires sur lui ! **

**Mais j'ai déjà trop parlé : voilà la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est génial de lire vos retours !**

* * *

Fuegoleon l'avait évidemment attendu, bien qu'ils ne risquaient à présent d'être sérieusement en retard. Sans un mot, ils sortirent et prirent le chemin de la grande tour-bibliothèque où ils recevraient chacun leur grimoire avec une flopée d'autres adolescents de familles nobles.

Nozel regardait en coin son rival. Ils avaient quinze ans, à présent. Le hasard avait fait que Fuegoleon et lui naissent à quelque mois d'intervalles, et comme sa mère, Acier Silva, entraînait régulièrement sa grande soeur, Mereoleona Vermilion, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés coincé l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à, comme ce jour-là, avoir leur cérémonie des grimoires ensemble. Nozel et Fuegoleon étaient juste trop différents pour réussir à s'entendre. Il n'y avait rien à y faire. Ils demeuraient cordiaux l'un avec l'autre pour les raisons évidentes de leur royauté partagée et de leur condition de cousins éloignés, mais rien de plus. Pour dire la vérité, Fuegoleon l'avait toujours irrité.

Une raison pour cela devait être leurs affinités magiques respectives. Nozel sentait que Fuegoleon avait écopé de l'élément de feu qui traînait dans sa famille, et lui avait hérité du mercure de sa mère ; deux éléments incompatibles. En réalité, si l'on y regardait bien, tous les Leo avaient pris cet élément disgracieux : _le feu._

Les Leo… le surnom que Nebula et lui avaient affublé aux trois Vermillion qu'étaient Mereoleona, Fuegoleon, et qui s'était révélé être encore valable lorsque le jeune Leopold naquit. C'est en se souvenant de ce surnom que Nozel réalisa que Leopold devait à présent avoir un an. Ses prétentions magiques devaient commencer à se manifester, même s'il était absolument impensable que Leopold ne soit pas un mage de feu… il irradiait les flammes.

_Nebula et Solid ont hérité de la magie de l'eau de votre père, et j'ai le sentiment que cet enfant aussi. Tu es le seul à hériter de ma magie de mercure…_

Encore cette conversation. Elle lui revenait dans la tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son futur grimoire, à son avenir en tant que Chevalier-Mage. Il revoyait sa mère, la main posée sur son ventre proéminent. Il revoyait les arbres derrière elle, au loin, alors qu'elle était assise sur un des nombreux balcons de leur résidence royale, et le vent qui secouait les feuilles. Il se revoyait lui assurer qu'il deviendrait fort. Il revoyait son sourire empli de fierté. Et immanquablement, il ré-entendait ses mots à valeur de dernières volontés. Nozel se stoppa. Un groupe de plébéiens avait réussi à pénétrer dans la ville royale ? Des enfants jouaient avec leur magie...

_Fais tout pour protéger tes frères et soeurs avec cette magie._

…ou bien étaient-ils des nobles ? Où trouvaient-ils cette joie ?

\- Nozel ?

Le dénommé sortit de sa torpeur sans accorder un regard à Fuegoleon. Il se remit à marcher, à la même allure, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé, comme si cela ne constituait aucune bizarrerie de sa part. Bizarrerie ? Il était un membre de la famille royale. Il était la norme. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait être bizarre... non ?

Fuegoleon et lui arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Nozel reconnut quelque nobles qu'il avait déjà pu entrevoir en train de lécher les bottes à son père et qui accompagnaient leur enfant pour cette cérémonie de passage de simple être humain à mage. Ou, dans le cas de Fuegoleon et le sien, de membre de la famille royale à mage de rang royal.

Les nobles s'écartaient sur leur passage. Ils étaient après tout Vermillion et Silva. Ils prirent leur place dûe au centre de la pièce et attendirent. Quelque murmures leur parvenaient aux oreilles. On les reconnaissait. On les enviait aussi, certainement, et cette simple pensée suffit à lever le poids qui comprimait la poitrine de Nozel. _Il était envié._ Mais évidemment, une fois passée la stupeur, les conversations changèrent du tout au tout. _C'est terrible, oui… le jeune Silva ! Qui eût cru… Acier Silva, capitaine de l'Aigle Argenté ! Une tragédie… et l'enfant…_ Nozel serra le poing. Il allait…

\- Ils ne sont pas très ponctuels.

Nozel se retourna vers Fuegoleon. Il avait l'air sacrément agacé par ce léger retard. Les bras croisés et l'index frappant son biceps en rythme, il fixait les grimoires de la tour avec détermination, son mana de feu crépitant subtilement autour de lui, à peine perceptible. Nozel haussa un sourcil. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que cet idiot s'enflamme et répète le Mardi du feu et du sang d'il y a deux ans. Ce genre d'événément était bien ce qui prouvait que les Vermillions n'avaient décidément pas assez de finesse et de grâce pour arriver à la cheville des Silva. Lors de ce funeste jour, Fuegoleon et Mereoleona s'étaient battus à coup de flammes sans aucune retenue. Cela avait évidemment causé d'importants dégâts: certaines ailes du domaine Vermillion étaient restées en travaux pendant des semaines, malgré tous les mages assignés à la reconstruction. Nozel jeta un oeil aux murs de la tour pour tenter de jauger leur capacité de résistance.

Comme s'il avait entendu la remarque de Fuegoleon et craint pour la sécurité de ces ouvrages antiques trésors du patrimoine de Clover, le vieux mage responsable de la tour des grimoires fit son apparition. Après un discours inutile, ennuyeux mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être court, la cérémonie à proprement parler commença. Nozel vit les nobles autour de lui lever les bras au ciel comme si la grâce divine allait leur tomber dessus. Face à cette vue pathétique, il décida de garder ses bras là où ils étaient. Après tout, son grimoire viendrait à lui le plus naturellement au monde. Un regard en coin à son rival lui permit de voir qu'il avait au moins décroisé ses bras et attendait, tête levée, qu'un grimoire incandescent le choisisse.

Incandescent… cela allait de soi pour un Leo. Nozel avait eu beaucoup d'interrogations au sujet de son grimoire. A quoi ressemblerait-il, quelle serait sa taille, sa couleur, son aura ? Il s'imaginait un grimoire argenté, comme celui de sa mère, souple ; quelque chose qui brillerait, qui attirerait les regards de par sa beauté naturelle et simple, si évidente. Un grimoire royal. Il le sentit flotter vers lui avant même qu'il n'entre dans sa ligne de mire. C'était ce grimoire. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il leva la main et le réceptionna lentement.

Il caressa la couverture. Son grimoire. Il jeta un oeil à Fuegoleon, qui étudiait l'ouvrage qui lui était tombé dans la main. Exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. On aurait dit un brasier. Son grimoire à lui irradiait de mana, dans un déferlement d'aura bleu azur. Il le sentait, toute sa force, toute sa royauté était condensée dans cet ouvrage raffiné et céleste. Sa magie, celle dont il était le seul à avoir hérité, sa magie à elle aussi. _Leur magie._


	5. Nebula

Il avait encore six mois à passer ici, après quoi il rejoindrait le quartier général de l'Aigle Argenté et commencerait son ascension au sein de la compagnie. D'ici là, il devait mettre les choses au point avec sa fratrie. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé sur le chemin du retour de sa cérémonie de remise des grimoires.

Depuis le décès de leur mère, Solid, qui n'avait que 4 ans, demandait tous les jours si elle reviendrait bientôt. Nebula avait bien essayé de lui expliquer, il ne saisissait pas le concept compliqué qu'était la mort, et Nozel était trop fatigué pour l'y aider. Mais à présent, il fallait le faire. Il avait reçu son grimoire : il n'était plus un enfant. Pis encore, il était soudain devenu la béquille bancale sur laquelle reposait leur Famille. Il lui fallait endosser ce rôle.

Il ne pouvait plus choisir ses batailles.

Il pénétra dans la cour qui abritait les trois palais royaux, celui des Vermillion, celui des Kira et celui des Silva. Tête, baissée, il pénétra dans son palais. Sa cape volait doucement derrière lui, donnant à son ombre une allure imposante. Il s'accrocha à cette image comme à une bouée. Quelque domestiques présents le saluèrent d'une courbette et comme toujours, Nozel n'y prêta pas attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers la suite : cette conversation difficile qu'il allait avoir avec son frère et sa soeur.

En un sens, il se sentait honteux, honteux de les abandonner si tôt. Les laisser ne le rendait pas si différent de leur père, qu'on avait à peine vu dans le palais depuis qu'elle était partie. Ils étaient seuls maintenant, les enfants Silva, et Nozel était le seul à pouvoir prendre en charge ce que ses parents avaient abandonné. Mais il avait aussi des responsabilités vis-à-vis des Silva : rejoindre l'Aigle d'Argent et à terme en devenir le capitaine pour en faire la meilleure compagnie. Par conséquent, il devait le leur faire comprendre. Faire comprendre à Nebula qu'elle serait en charge de Solid pendant encore cinq ans.

Ils étaient dans le hall et l'attendaient visiblement puisqu'ils bondirent des fauteuils en le voyant arriver. Correction : Solid bondit ; Nebula se leva avec la grâce qui incombait à son rang. C'est en la voyant, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que leur mère n'était plus là, qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait vieilli. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais assez visible pour lui qui la côtoyait tous les jours mais ne l'avait pas réellement regardée depuis un certain temps.

\- Ton grimoire, grand-frère Nozel !

Nozel le décrocha lentement de la sacoche et le tendit à son frère, qui lança des exclamations admiratives en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il se reconcentra sur sa soeur.

\- Je dois vous parler, dit il

La surprise sur le visage de Nebula laissa rapidement place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Il ne préféra rien dire. Solid et elle le suivirent jusque dans ses quartiers.

\- Il est trop cool ton grimoire !

"Cool". Où diable Solid avait-il pu entendre ce mot atroce ? Cela ne pouvait venir que des Vermillions… Enfin, là n'était pas la priorité. Il tendit la main et son petit frère lui redonna à contre-coeur le précieux grimoire. Appuyé contre le rebord de la large fenêtre, Nozel croisa les bras. Soudainement, il ne se souvenait plus du discours qu'il avait préparé.

\- Comme vous le savez, je vais rejoindre la compagnie de l'Aigle Argenté dans six mois. Je ne serai donc plus au palais avec vous.

Nebula hocha la tête ; Solid fit la moue. Ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas vraiment compris.

\- Comme mère ?

Silence. Nebula allait tenter de commencer à expliquer lorsque Nozel lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

\- Non, pas comme mère. Solid, dit il durement, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte et tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Nous non plus. C'est comme ça.

Ses paroles avaient été plus dures qu'il n'avait prévu. Il vit les yeux de son petit frère se remplir de larmes, puis Solid sortit de la pièce en courant et en le traitant de menteur. Nozel soupira avant de se triturer une mèche de cheveux. Ce n'était pas du tout sorti comme il avait voulu que ça sorte. Il ne se risqua pas à jeter un regard à Nebula. Il savait bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

\- Quand je serai parti, poursuivit-il, tâche de tenir notre rang et d'obliger Solid à faire de même. Les Silva ne peuvent pas se permettre un scandal en ce moment.

\- Nozel, mère vient de mourir. Comment est ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

Il releva les yeux péniblement. Sa soeur avait le poing serré et à son expression horrifiée s'ajoutait des yeux brillants.

\- Je ne fais que penser au bien des Silva.

\- Nous n'avons rien à prouver. Depuis quand tu as peur de ce que ces stupides nobles pourraient dire sur nous ? Nous sommes une famille royale, Nozel.

Et ça changeait tout ? Ça, c'était l'ordre normal des choses. Mais depuis sa disparition, plus rien n'était normal.

\- Je vais parler à Solid, lâcha Nebula, et toi, je ne veux plus te voir de la journée !

Il n'eut pas la force de la retenir. Il se laissa tomber le long du mur, les yeux rivés sur le portrait en face de lui. Son père et sa mère. Nozel ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire à présent ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu se mettre sa fratrie à dos. Il n'avait jamais voulu perdre sa mère non plus. Il n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans cette position, à devoir gérer son frère, sa soeur, l'Aigle Argenté et la réputation de la famille. Il n'avait pas demandé à entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient sur sa mère et il enviait sa fratrie de ne pas en avoir eu vent.

Il ne voulait rien de ça. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et même s'il comprenait les implications de son rang, il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer les responsabilités qui incombaient à sa mère jadis.

Assis sur le sol, dernier endroit où un prince aurait dû se trouver, il repensa à cette cérémonie des grimoires, à l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti les mois précédents à l'idée de récupérer ce précieux ouvrage, son précieux ouvrage, qui lui permettrait de développer son propre style de combat, sa propre magie. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait cette couverture éclatante, il réalisait que ce n'était rien. Rien du tout.

_Et l'autre qui n'arrête pas de pleurer !_

Il se leva, agacé, et entreprit d'aller sermonner les nourrices. Passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre lui permettrait probablement d'oublier un instant les pleurs de son frère et la haine que lui vouait sa soeur. Mais quand il rentra dans la nurserie et qu'il vit une nourrice complètement apeurée (et qu'il n'avait jamais vue, au passage, ce devait être une nouvelle domestique) _supplier_ le nourrisson de bien vouloir arrêter de hurler, il ne se sentit pas le courage de mettre son plan de réprimande à exécution.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, maître Nozel ! parvint elle à articuler plus fort que les hurlements. Je m'en occupe !

Il soupira et tourna les talons. Mais dans l'encadrement de la porte, devant lui, à quelque centimètres, se trouvait une vieille dame qu'il connaissait bien.

Amelia, son ancienne nourrice.


	6. Amelia

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle s'était occupée de lui et de Nebula pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que son grand âge ou un quelconque autre mystère dont il n'avait pas saisi les détails ne la fasse partir. Elle avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux grisâtres tenus maladroitement en chignon et son uniforme de domestique impeccable. Le fait est qu'elle était là, plantée devant lui, bien plus petite et plus âgée que ce dont il avait le souvenir, en position de faiblesse. Mais c'était lui qui était paralysé et qui réfrénait ses envies de la serrer contre lui.

\- Maître Nozel, dit elle. Célestine, arrêtez donc de balloter ce bébé, ce n'est pas un sac à patates !

Le sourcil droit de Nozel s'arqua. Ce langage roturier n'avait habituellement pas place dans la résidence des Silva, mais certainement, Amelia avait été rappelée : elle savait son importance, et elle savait qu'on ne risquait pas de la renvoyer pour trois mots de travers. Nozel fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

Il regarda la vieille femme prendre en charge le bébé qui, pour dire le moins, avait des cordes vocales d'une impressionnante endurance. D'un geste de main, elle fit signe à la pauvre Célestine qui n'en menait pas large du tout d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Nozel la regarda passer devant lui avec une légère courbette. Elle ne ferait pas long feu, cette domestique là.

Il s'appuya contre la porte, bras croisés, et observa son ancienne nourrice alors qu'elle calmait le bébé (et non plus, comme l'autre, désespérément tenter de le faire). Quand ce fut fait, elle la reposa délicatement dans le berceau, puis s'assit avec la difficulté et la lenteur qui avaient trait à son grand âge sur le rocking-chair en bois près de la fenêtre. Nozel tiqua. C'était là que sa mère avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.

\- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, observa Amelia. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de discuter avec lui ? Elle n'était plus sa nourrice, et il n'était plus un enfant. Il avait reçu son grimoire. Il était passé à l'âge adulte, pour ainsi dire. Il était au dessus de ça, au dessus de papoter avec une vieille dame. Et pourtant, il laissa tomber la barrière. Mettant de côté sa fierté, il traversa la pièce pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils étaient seuls ici.

\- Elle ne lui ressemble pas, dit il sèchement

\- Vous trouvez ? J'ai l'impression d'être revenue 30 ans plus tôt… C'est Dame Acier tout craché !

"Tout craché". Nozel détourna le regard.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment regardée, si ?

Nozel se raidit.

\- Vous lui ressemblez aussi, en un sens.

Il haussa un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser le traiter de bébé !

\- A votre mère, je veux dire. Dame Acier.

Ah. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir pris beaucoup trop de traits de son père. On le lui faisait assez souvent remarquer. Les courtisans, surtout, ceux qui étaient mal informés et croyaient que ce genre de remarques constituaient pour lui un compliment.

\- Vous savez, elle était très jeune quand elle vous a eue. 17 ans. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait exactement été profondément enjouée par l'idée de quitter le champ de bataille, au début. Elle évitait toujours de venir ici, à la nurserie. Je passais mon temps à essayer de calmer le bébé colérique que vous étiez jadis.

Elle dépassait les bornes, mais il ne dit rien. Ces dernières semaines, il s'était énervé contre quiconque avait essayé de lui parler de sa mère. Mais entendre sa nourrice qui avait été celle de sa mère avant la sienne, lui raconter ces souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, tout cela lui réchauffait étrangement le coeur.

\- Celle là, dit elle en pointant le berceau, c'est la même que vous. J'ai beau essayer de la calmer, elle sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle sent le chagrin qui secoue cette maison, et surtout, elle sait bien que je ne suis pas Dame Acier, ou même l'une des vôtres.

Nozel se surprit à presque la reprendre sur ce point. Elle avait toujours fait partie du paysage de ce palais. Son renvoi (ou démission peu importait) avait été un coup dur pour lui, même s'il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

\- Vous ressemblez à Dame Acier plus que vous ne le croyez, Maître Nozel. Vous avez peur de ne pas être assez et d'entraîner tout le monde vers le fond avec vous, alors vous creusez une sorte de distance. Ne pas être assez forte pour protéger sa famille, c'était bien ce qu'Acier craignait, elle aussi…

Amelia l'avait appelée avec la plus grande simplicité du monde. Son prénom. Acier. Pas de titre, aucune marque de respect. Mais la nourrice n'en avait rien à faire. Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom parce que c'était à la personne qu'elle était qu'elle faisait référence. Pas à la mère, pas à la Capitaine, pas à la Princesse, à la personne ; alors que depuis qu'elle n'était plus, elle n'était devenue qu'un mythe. Ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, tout s'était comme perdu en route, tout ça s'était envolé avec elle. Et par la simple évocation de son nom, Amelia venait de ramener sa mère auprès de lui. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Ses doigts passèrent lentement sur la broche des Silva comme pour en sentir toute la portée, tout le poids.

\- Elle m'a ordonné de les protéger, dit il soudain. En me confiant les secrets de sa magie, elle m'a donné la mission de protéger Solid et Nebula.

\- Et elle ?

Nozel entre-ouvrit la bouche puis regarda en diagonale le berceau. Tes frères et soeurs. Il se leva, Amelia fit de même. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle ait peut-être dit cela pour elle, pour ce nourrisson faible et sans défense autre que ses cris stridents. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux rosâtres, complètement éveillée. Elle les avait écoutés, elle avait entendu cette conversation… les épaules de Nozel s'affaissèrent quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était qu'un poupon, incapable de comprendre les mots, les implications, la différence de rang entre Amelia et lui. Elle n'était pas encore un vrai membre de la famille royale, peu importe ce que les quelque mèches de cheveux argentés sur son crâne minuscule indiquaient. Son regard si familier le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il y avait certainement plus de couvertures que ce dont un être humain de cette taille pouvait avoir besoin. Il en écarta une partie pour révéler le nom brodé sur sa layette.

\- Qui vous a demandée de revenir ?

La vieille femme se posta juste à côté de lui, partageant la même vue. Le bébé changea de cible et fixait à présent Amelia.

\- Votre père. Il paraît que la voix de la petite résonne dans tout le château, jusqu'à ses propres quartiers.

\- Et pourquoi étiez vous partie ?

Il ne réalisa que trop tard que cette question sous-entendait qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il jeta un regard à Amelia. Et il comprit. Après tout, elle le connaissait par coeur. Evidemment qu'elle savait que son départ avait été un choc pour lui.

\- Je ne suis plus très jeune, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'était donc là la vraie raison ?

Il sentit le regard de son ancienne nourrice sur lui, mais ne décolla pas les yeux de l'inscription sur la layette. Il l'entendit étouffer un rire.

\- Vous avez entendu des rumeurs, dit elle à moitié amusée, j'aurais du m'en douter.

\- Je suis discret alors j'ai tendance à entendre les rumeurs.

\- Vous avez entendu celles qui circulent sur la disparition de votre mère aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- Au contraire, rétorqua Amelia, les deux sont liés.

Cette fois-ci, Nozel se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Ces rumeurs sont fondées ?

\- Pas entièrement. Mais je ne peux hélas pas vous le dire.

Il la connaissait bien, depuis le temps. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait rien.

\- Noelle, dit elle après un temps, c'est un joli prénom. Il ressemble beaucoup au vôtre.

Il pouvait difficilement réfuter cette affirmation. Lui-même avait été surpris en découvrant ce choix. Le nourrisson avait refermé les yeux. Des rumeurs… Nozel soupira puis remit sa cape en place.

J'ai à faire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Amelia et le bébé seules. Sonné, il s'adossa un instant à la prote. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étaient donc en partie fondées ? Son ancienne nourrice venait de lui confirmer que quelque chose qu'il ignorait se tramait et s'était tramé quelques années plus tôt… Une partie était vraie… mais quelle partie ?

Amelia, avait-il entendu de la bouche de domestiques prompts aux ragots, aurait été renvoyée par son père en personne, après une violente altercation dont les spéculations allaient bon train. Mais quand Nozel avait cherché à obtenir la vérité de son père, il avait tout nié en bloc et assuré que la parole d'un membre de la famille royale valait bien plus que celle de domestiques dont la condition et l'extraction basses ne leur laissait comme seul plaisir que le commérage. Ça se tenait. A l'époque, Nozel ne chercha pas plus loin et s'en tint à la version de son père : Amelia était trop âgée. Une altercation avec son père… une violente dispute, avait-il entendu. Suivant les versions, sa mère était elle aussi dans la pièce. Quant au sujet, personne ne s'accordait vraiment. Les divergences dans les rumeurs avaient conforté Nozel dans l'idée qu'elles étaient toutes infondées. Mais à présent, il en doutait.

En descendant le couloir, il passait devant la chambre de Solid. Il hésita. Certes, Nebula avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, mais il devait probablement aller s'excuser auprès de son frère… Oui, après tout, ces rumeurs n'avaient pas grande importance. Il allait d'abord régler le bazar qu'il avait mis.

\- Mais ils vont où les gens morts ?

Il sursauta et faillit faire tomber le vase qui se trouvait sur le piédestal derrière lui. Il s'arrêta de respirer pendant une éternité. Pitié qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu. Mais quand finalement, la voix de Nebula retentit clairement, Nozel souffla lourdement.

\- Au ciel.

\- Comme les oiseaux ?

\- Comme les oiseaux.

\- Si j'apprends à voler avec ma magie, je pourrai aller voir mère ?

\- Le ciel est si haut que même les oiseaux n'arrivent pas à atteindre l'endroit où les morts se trouvent…

\- Même pas un aigle ?

Nozel frissonna.

\- Pas même un Aigle Argenté.


	7. Solid

Evidemment. Il n'allait pas trouver le sommeil ce soir-là non plus. Il s'y était attendu. Il se retourna vers la table de nuit. Son grimoire était posé à côté d'un verre d'eau. Nozel soupira puis s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux toujours sur son grimoire, puis alluma la lampe de chevet.

L'ouvrage était froid mais n'avait rien perdu de son éclat, même de nuit. Nozel l'ouvrit et en observa les pages encore blanches. Pour la première fois, il le regarda réellement, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche d'une réponse. C'était avec ça qu'il était censé les protéger. Il s'était attendu à une évidence : tout lui était toujours venu si naturellement. Mais les pages étaient désespérément vides. Ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait sa réponse. Il referma le grimoire et se recoucha.

Si les rumeurs sur Amelia ne donnaient rien, celles sur sa mère… mais à nouveau, il se stoppa dans ses réflexions. Il avait entendu plus d'une rumeur là aussi, chacune plus ridicule et douloureuse que la précédente.

Acier ne serait pas morte, n'en déplaise à ce que disait le communiqué officiel de la famille Silva : elle s'était enfuie et était en mission secrète chez les ennemis, à Pique ou à Carreau. Ou bien elle avait utilisé son accouchement pour s'éclipser avec la complicité des sage-femmes afin de fuir le carcan social, sa compagnie en perte de vitesse et ses enfants. Les rumeurs allaient jusqu'à accuser leur père d'avoir assassiné leur mère à cause de l'ombre qu'elle lui faisait.

C'était dire si le bas peuple avait de l'imagination.

Rien là-dedans ne lui semblait plausible. Elle ne serait jamais partie.

J'ai hâte que tu reçoives ton grimoire !

Non, jamais, jamais elle ne serait partie sans le lui dire, elle ne serait jamais partie de son plein gré. Mais alors de quoi Amelia parlait-elle quand elle disait que toutes ces rumeurs étaient liées entre elles ? Il posa le dos de sa main droite sur son front. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de son lit, il chercha à faire le vide dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas en ressassant des bouts de conversation qu'il allait réussir à s'endormir.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Sûrement des domestiques. A cette heure, après tout, ce ne pouvaient être que des domestiques.

On frappa à sa porte.

Un instant, Nozel espéra que ce soit Amelia. Qu'elle soit venue pour lui donner des réponses sous le voile de la nuit. Il se redressa dans son lit, mais n'eût pas le temps de le quitter : la porte était doucement poussée depuis le couloir. Nozel attrapa son grimoire, se prépara à se défendre.

\- C'est nous.

Le grimoire retomba sur la table de nuit en même temps que les épaules crispées de Nozel alors qu'il étudiait la progression de son frère et sa soeur vers son lit. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, se plaignit Solid

Nozel étouffa un rire.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il

Il jeta un oeil à Nebula. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard.

\- Il est venu me voir d'abord, mais je n'arrive pas à le rassurer…

A le rassurer ? Nozel regarda son petit frère. Il avait en effet l'air paniqué, ou du moins apeuré. Il écarta ses draps.

\- Père est parti, dit il dans un sanglot, et mère est au ciel !

\- Je suis là, moi, rétorqua Nozel. Et tant que je serai là, rien ne pourra vous arriver. D'accord ?

Solid avait les yeux embués de larmes. Nebula, elle, se frottait les yeux de fatigue. Nozel soupira puis les gratifia d'un rare sourire. Peu importait comment Nebula s'était comportée ces derniers temps, elle n'avait que dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle comprenne tout. Il aurait dû faire aussi attention à elle qu'il avait fait attention à Solid.

\- Venez, dit il.

Il se décala pour les laisser s'installer. Solid grimpa le premier, puis Nebula, après un vague moment d'hésitation. Niché entre Nozel et elle, leur petit frère s'endormit en quelque minutes seulement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'endort vite, observa Nebula

\- C'est vrai.

Silence. Nozel la regarda remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de leur petit frère. C'était le moment parfait pour s'excuser. Il ne savait juste pas vraiment comment le faire. Alors il risqua un début de phrase.

\- Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… commença Nozel

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as dit ça, le coupa Nebula.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis sa soeur reprit.

\- Dans cinq ans je rejoindrai l'Aigle Argenté. Avec ta magie de mercure, tu seras sûrement déjà vice-capitaine, voire capitaine. Solid nous rejoindra lui aussi.

Nozel ferma les yeux. Il arrivait à les voir, eux trois, arborer les capes de la compagnie, tenir leur rang. A eux trois, ils dépasseraient le Lion Flamboyant, c'était certain. Il écraserait la compagnie que Fuegoleon mènerait. Car ce n'était même pas une question : Fuegoleon et lui seraient capitaines de leur compagnie respective. Ils avaient toujours suivi le même chemin, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais cessé d'essayer de se démarquer l'un de l'autre.

Quant à elle… Il rouvrit les yeux, alors que le sentiment d'angoisse qui était devenu son quotidien faisait son retour au creux de son ventre. Elle l'avait tuée. Elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Et n'en déplaise à Amelia, il ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Si seulement elle n'était pas née, étouffa Nebula dans un bâillement


	8. Noelle

Nozel attendit d'être certain qu'ils se soient tous les deux endormis pour quitter le lit et sa chambre.

_Si seulement elle n'était pas née. _

Combien de fois s'était-il dit la même chose ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré pouvoir remonter le temps ? Quelqu'un aurait pu raisonner sa mère, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mereoleona, peut-être, si elle n'avait pas fui la capitale royale deux années plus tôt. Lui, s'il avait eu la force nécessaire. Il en était à présent certain. Il défendrait sa décision tellement plus fortement à présent. Il irait jusqu'au bout s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de la sauver et de la garder près de lui…

Elle aurait pu être là. Elle aurait pu l'accompagner à sa remise des grimoires, même s'il l'avait sommée de ne pas le faire par fierté. Elle aurait pu l'attendre avec Solid et Nebula lorsqu'il serait revenu. Elle aurait pu voir ce grimoire magnifique et constater qu'il manipulerait lui aussi le mercure, comme elle. Elle aurait pu l'entraîner, lui révéler tous les secrets de cet élément. Elle aurait pu l'accueillir dans sa compagnie et être aux premières loges pour le voir se hisser à son niveau. Il aurait pu être son vice-capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui passe le flambeau, fière de son parcours et l'esprit tranquille.

_Si seulement elle n'était pas née. _

Il biffurqua. Dernière opération avant de se retrouver… Là. Nozel se stoppa. La nurserie était juste là. Derrière l'obstacle de bois se trouvait son objectif. Il avança lentement, la main déjà tendue vers la poignée de porte. Il la tourna et poussa.

Elle était là. Toujours enroulée dans ses couvertures, seule dans la pièce sombre. Un unique rayon de lune flottait au dessus de son berceau. Nozel rejoignit le berceau, traînant des pieds tel un fantôme, la peur au ventre.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts. Cet air, ces yeux. Amelia avait raison, après tout. Elle ressemblait étrangement à leur mère, d'autant plus avec ce masque d'obscurité. La main de Nozel se resserra sur le bord du berceau.

\- Pourquoi

Sa voix avait résonné, claire, brisant le calme de la nuit, le silence imperturbable d'une chambre d'enfant.

\- Pourquo il fallu que tu naisses ?

Le nourrisson le fixait toujours d'un air interrogateur. Ses deux poings étaient repliés sur elle-même.

\- Comment un rat pareil… a t il pu tuer le plus grand mage de ce siècle ?

Il baissa la tête. Sa mèche argentée lui retomba sur le visage. Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas pleurer devant cet assassin.

\- Comment un moucheron a t il pu…

Sa voix se brisa. C'était impossible. Un bébé aussi petit, tuer leur mère en naissant ? Et elle gazouillait doucement. Elle osait gazouiller. Il se redressa et écarta les couvertures. L'inscription était toujours là.

\- Comment a-t-on pu te nommer comme un Silva ? Comment peux tu avoir un nom si proche du mien… Tu n'es… tu n'es pas des nôtres… un Silva n'aurait jamais pu tuer un des siens !

Il pressa son doigt contre la broderie de la layette, le plus fort dont il était capable. Il ferma fort les yeux, détourna la tête. Il allait détruire ce bébé. Il allait détruire ce bébé, il allait détruire sa… sa… sa s...

_Protège tes frères et soeurs._

Nozel relâcha sa poigne et tourna lentement la tête. Son doigt était prisonnier. Elle avait serré son doigt. Sa petite main était à peine perceptible, son petit poing, serré autour du doigt vengeur. Une pression infiniment faible, infime, mais qui avait suffi. Elle riait doucement. Ses yeux remplis de malice, elle souriait, et ce sourire…

Nozel se rapprocha du berceau et arracha le poupon à ses couvertures, à son berceau. Il la saisit sous les aisselles. Elle continuait à rire. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de plus intéressant au monde qu'un doigt qui essayait de l'écraser. Nozel ferma les yeux.

Alors oui, il la prit dans ses bras. Reposant au creux de son bras gauche, nichée contre lui, elle le regarda avec cet air rieur que sa mère avait eu parfois. Elle tendit ses petites mains vers son visage et attrapa la mèche qui lui retombait sur le front.

\- Hé !

Nozel étouffa un rire puis baissa la tête, la laissant jouer avec ses cheveux. Il s'assit lentement sur le rocking-chair, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce petit être. Sa petite soeur. Elle l'avait tuée, se força-t-il à se rappeler. Oui, mais elle lui ressemblait tellement.

Il se souvint des paroles d'Amelia. Sa mère aurait sûrement voulu qu'il la protège elle aussi. Elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse tout pour qu'elle aille bien. Elle était morte en lui donnant la vie : elle avait donné sa vie pour elle, dans un échange funeste. Nozel ferma les yeux. La légère douleur au niveau de son cuir-chevelu n'était rien, rien du tout. Un petit picotement, comme quand elle avait serré son doigt. Il avait envers elle un devoir bien plus grand. Il avait envers elle ce devoir de frère aîné qu'elle lui avait donné.

_Protège tes frères et soeurs. _

\- Je te protègerai toi aussi, souffla-t-il, _Noelle_.


	9. Dorothy

**Je réitère mes avertissements aux spoilers du manga ! Si tu n'as pas lu le chapitre 222, passe directement au chapitre suivant... tu as été prévenu.e !**

* * *

C'était le grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, il devenait un chevalier-mage à part entière. Aujourd'hui, il rejoignait l'Aigle d'Argent. Il jeta un oeil à Amelia, qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la pièce, Noelle dans ses bras. Depuis quelque semaines, elle manifestait une affinité particulière pour la magie d'eau. Sa mère ne s'était pas trompée. Evidemment qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée…

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il.  
\- Maître Nozel, dit elle, un mot je vous prie.

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de suivre la nourrice dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle referma la porte avec une telle précaution qu'il commença à craindre cette entrevue. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, comme une étreinte protectrice.

\- Je vais vous accompagner à votre cérémonie.

Il aurait éclaté de rire si cela n'avait pas été une réaction digne d'un paysan. Au lieu de cela, il jeta à Amelia le regard le plus froid dont il était capable. La nourrice soupira.

\- Je ne vais évidemment pas vous prendre par la main et vous confier à votre capitaine, rouspéta-t-elle. Je veux que vous rencontriez quelqu'un avant. Dorothy Unsworth, de la Forêt des Sorcières.  
\- La Forêt des Sorcières, répondit Nozel, c'est ce territoire riche en mana dans les terres neutres ? Quel intérêt pourrais-je avoir à fricoter avec ces intouchables ?  
\- C'est en rapport avec votre mère, Nozel, et avec sa disparition.

Il entre-ouvrit la bouche, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai besoin des pouvoirs de Dorothy.  
\- De quoi parlez vous, enfin ? Ma mère est morte en donnant naissance à Noelle !

La servante baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas exact, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Elle nous attendra aux portes de la cérémonie.  
\- Et dans quelle compagnie est-elle ?  
\- Elle n'a que 13 ans, Maître Nozel, et vient à peine de réussir à quitter la Forêt…

Nozel éclata de rire. Il n'avait cette fois-ci pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Cette vieille femme s'attendait à ce qu'il la suive pour aller discuter avec une gamine ?

\- Sa magie de rêve est très puissante. Elle a été mise au courant de tout.  
\- Magie de rêve ? Est-ce que vous essayez de me donner l'ordre d'aller discuter avec cette…  
\- Je ne vous en donne pas l'ordre, le coupa-t-elle, je vous _implore_ d'aller la voir avec moi. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et il faut que quelqu'un parmi les Silva connaisse la vérité, et votre père est absent ! Des agissements suspects du côté des autres royaumes me font penser que peut-être…  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Et je viens avec vous. CÉLESTINE.

Nozel sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une si vieille femme ait encore un tel coffre et une telle puissance de voix. La pauvre domestique prénommée Célestine déboula dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle vit Amelia lui tendre le bambin, elle essaya de la supplier du regard de ne pas l'abandonner avec elle. Mais évidemment, Amelia n'en tint pas compte.

\- Allons bon, Célestine. Je serai bientôt de retour !

Amelia avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de le suivre un bon mètre derrière. Il ne manquait plus qu'on le voit discutailler avec une domestique. Six mois qu'il avait tout fait pour redorer le blason des Silvas. Les absences répétées de son père ne l'avaient pas particulièrement aidé dans cette tâche, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin compris comment faire. Après six mois, il avait compris comment tenir son rang. Le jour, il s'attelait à former Nebula et Solid et la nuit, il s'occupait secrètement de la plus petite. Les deux autres n'acceptaient pas Noelle, mais au fond, Nozel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils le fassent. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était pris de tendresse pour elle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au lieu où la cérémonie devait se dérouler. Il la reconnut en un instant grâce à son uniforme de sorcière. Ce chapeau pointu ridicule, et ses vêtements roses pétants donnait au royal de son rang plutôt l'envie de déguerpir qu'autre chose. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il soit vu avec elle. Il croisa son regard et elle vint, l'effleura…

Il tomba pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité jusqu'à un canapé dont la mollesse laissait à désirer. Nozel se massa la tempe.

\- Bienvenue dans Glamour World !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit ce que son ancienne nourrice avait voulu dire par "magie de rêve". Il semblait avoir changé de dimension. Autour de lui flottaient diverses formes qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Même en plissant les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas la plupart d'entre-elles.

\- Bien entendu, je suis encore en train de meubler ! La plupart des objets me posent encore problème…  
\- C'est déjà admirable, Dorothy.  
\- Merci grande soeur Amelia !

Nozel manqua de se faire un torticolis tant il tourna la tête vite vers son ancienne nourrice. _Grande soeur_ ? Qu'est ce que c'était donc que ces inepties ?

\- Voyons, lâcha Amelia, j'étais une sorcière moi aussi. J'ai aidé Dorothy à s'évader comme je l'ai fait… nous n'étions pas particulièrement importantes pour la Reine des Sorcières alors notre fuite ne posa pas problème.

Nozel était absolument perdu.

\- Et… pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Le visage d'Amelia devint soudainement plus grave, alors que même Dorothy perdait son sourire et flottait au milieu des ombres informes et rosâtres à la recherche d'une théière qu'elle était "sûre d'avoir mise dans le coin".

\- Voyez vous, Maître Nozel, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux vous révéler certain secrets.  
\- Ici ? Mais de quoi…  
\- Ce monde de rêve est en dehors de notre dimension, expliqua Amelia. Hors du monde des humains, si vous voulez. Vous vous souvenez des histoire que je vous racontais enfant, sur divers démons ?

Nozel hocha la tête, encore incrédule.

\- C'est parce que je vous ai parlé de ces histoires que j'ai été renvoyée. Votre père refusait que l'on parle de démons dans sa maison. Et la cause en était que votre mère, Acier Silva, avait fait l'objet d'une malédiction qu'un démon avait lancé sur elle.

Nozel eut l'impression de tomber, sans même bouger du canapé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis les garda fermés.

\- Pardon, mais c'est n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il en se massant la tempe.  
\- Maître Nozel, dit Amelia avec une douceur infinie, la malédiction d'Acier Silva était liée à un démon, Megicula… c'est un démon très spécial et très puissant. Si son nom est mentionné, l'on risque soi-même de se retrouver l'objet d'une malédiction. C'est pourquoi je ne peux en parler qu'ici, hors du monde et pourquoi votre mère ne vous en a jamais parlé. "Celui qui de la malédiction osera parler se verra subir le même sort."

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Nozel. Quel est le rapport avec sa mort ?

Amelia baissa les yeux. Dorothy servit trois tasses de thé. Nozel ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Les démons ne sont pas normalement capables de pénétrer dans notre monde, expliqua la nourrice. On ne peut normalement les invoquer qu'à l'aide de sorts interdits et faire un pacte avec eux en échange d'un sacrifice. Je ne sais comment Acier a contracté cette malédiction. Ce que je sais, c'est que Megicula a réclamé son dû à votre mère, mais que cette dernière, enceinte de votre petite soeur, a demandé un délais.  
\- Un délais ?  
\- Le temps d'amener Noelle dans ce monde. Bien entendu, il y avait une contrepartie comme toujours dans les pactes avec les démons. Elle l'a fait en échange de sa propre vie.

Sonné, Nozel resta silencieux quelque minutes, les yeux rivés sur la fumée qui s'échappait de sa tasse de thé.

\- "Son dû"...  
\- Je n'ai pas connaissance de tous les détails. Mais Maître Nozel je vous dis ça parce qu'elle lui ressemble étrangement. Noelle est son portrait craché et je ne peux pas affirmer sans crainte que ce démon ne soit pas après elle.  
\- Je… ce démon, à quoi sert-il ? Quel est son but ? Ma mère ne lui aurait pas suffi ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que vous ne pouvez en parler à aucun de vos frères et soeurs. Les démons cherchent en permanence à avoir une prise sur le monde des humains et cela ne serait pas sage de risquer que la malédiction ne se propage davantage dans votre famille. La mort de Dame Acier a été mise sur le compte de l'accouchement, et non sur celui de la malédiction de Megicula, pour tous vous protéger.

Nozel resta silencieux. Son dû… sa mère avait demandé un délais en échange de sa vie… il ferma les yeux. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, il comprit soudain._ Si Noelle n'avait pas été là… mais elle avait donné sa vie pour elle. Ça ne changeait rien… ça ne changeait rien…_

\- Comment…

Amelia releva la tête vers lui.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux la protéger ? Les protéger tous ? Contre un démon… Nebula, Solid… ils sont si jeunes ! Et Noelle… Noelle est…  
\- Maître Nozel, dit doucement son ancienne nourrice, tout ira bien. Même moi je le sais ! Vous savez pourquoi ?

Nozel leva lentement les yeux. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Parce qu'ils vous ont pour frère.


	10. Le Taureau Noir

Nozel soupira et jeta un oeil à ses papiers. Être le capitaine de l'Aigle d'Argent n'était pas de tout repos, et encore moins au fur et à mesure que l'examen de sélection des nouveaux mages approchait. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait une décision supplémentaire à faire, une décision lourde de conséquences.

Noelle avait obtenu son grimoire. Mais restait un terrible échec dans la famille Silva.

Nozel entendait régulièrement les moqueries et gloussements des nobles à son sujet, au sujet de la famille Silva, les comparaisons incessantes entre la dernière Vermillion et Noelle qui avaient le malheur d'être nées à quelque mois d'intervalles. Mimosa avait déjà une magie florale impressionnante avant d'avoir reçu son grimoire et l'on disait que William Vengeance l'avait accepté au sein de l'Aube d'Or, la première compagnie au classement depuis quelque temps. En comparaison, Noelle ne parvenait même pas à contrôler sa magie, le B.A-BA d'un mage que même le peuple maîtrise à des degrés divers. Pis encore : elle "s'entraînait", activité bien en-dessous d'un royal. C'était à croire que cette petite chose faible n'avait pas grandi. A ce rythme là, elle allait…

Et puis, il y avait aussi la question des missions. Un Aigle d'Argent recevait nécessairement des missions plus difficiles, où éviter le combat était impossible. Un mage non expérimenté, un mage sans contrôle magique risquait d'y passer. Il ne pouvait pas la faire venir ici. Rien que la semaine précédente, Solid avait été _blessé_. Solid, de rang royal, et qui maîtrisait sa magie.

Que se passerait-il s'il la faisait venir et qu'elle mourait ici, par sa faute ? En mission ? Et s'il la faisait venir et qu'elle entendait les murmures des membres de la compagnie ? Et si ces mêmes membres décidaient de s'en prendre à elle à cause de sa faiblesse ?

_Et s'il finissait par être responsable de sa mort aussi ?_

Il sentit l'angoisse habituelle s'installer et il se força à fermer les yeux et à sa calmer avant que cela ne dégénère. Il resta ainsi quelque minutes, puis souffla lourdement. Il fallait évaluer les options, calmement.

La faire entrer dans l'Aigle d'Argent, d'où il pourrait la surveiller et la protéger ? L'abandonner à la Maison Silva et en faisant la seule princesse à avoir été refusée par une compagnie ? Ou bien…

Nozel jeta un oeil aux rapports qu'il avait demandé. _Le Taureau Noir_… peu de membres, petite compagnie. Peu de missions, principalement car les membres sont incapable d'en réussir une sans détruire les alentours. Des membres inactifs, que l'on n'a pas vus sur le terrain depuis des années entières. Un quartier général perdu au milieu d'une forêt dense, assez loin de la capitale royale, que la rumeur dit hanté. Et surtout… menée par cet étranger bourru et rustre qu'il n'avait vu que rarements puisqu'il n'assistait jamais au Festival des Etoiles mais qui, pour des raisons étranges, avait les grâces de Sire Julius Novachrono, 28e Empereur Mage…

Elle était là, la solution. A en voir les compositions des équipes de cette compagnie, certains n'étaient jamais sur le terrain. Ce Yami Sukehiro n'enverrait pas Noelle en mission avec son manque total de contrôle magique. Dans une compagnie où (Nozel déglutit) _aucun_ membre n'était royal et qui ne comptait qu'un pauvre noble de la maison Vaude dont, pour tout dire, on se fichait un peu, elle serait à l'abris des critiques. Loin des missions, elle ne se ferait pas tuer. La honte de la famille Silva, celle qui n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre l'Aigle d'Argent, celle qui ne contrôlait pas sa magie, oui.

Mais au moins, elle serait en vie.

Nozel se leva. Sa décision était prise. C'était la seule manière qu'il voyait pour protéger tout ce qu'il avait en charge : sa famille, sa compagnie, sa fratrie. Est-ce qu'elle serait fière, il ne le savait pas. Il se doutait bien que non. Il n'avait pas été un soutien indéfectible pour Noelle, il n'avait pas été un bon frère, il avait été un capitaine pitoyable, incapable de rafler la première place depuis sa nomination, mais la famille était saine et sauve.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Et... voilà. C'est fini. Ma première fanfiction ! Je te remercie d'avoir suivi, lu, et n'hésite pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) **


End file.
